


Northern Constellations

by AvadaGreenEyes



Series: Where Plot Bunnies Go To Die [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Other, idea collection, some may be up for adoption, some may not be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvadaGreenEyes/pseuds/AvadaGreenEyes
Summary: This is, quite honestly, going to be one of those things where each chapter is an idea I had at some point to make a story with. Some of them may make themselves into stories, chapters, or one-shots. Some could, potentially, be up for adoption by anyone who asks, but I request that you do ask if you'd like to use one.This is, essentially, my plot bunnies in a single cemetery.





	Northern Constellations

**Assorted Ideas, Part 1**

 

Academy --> _(A/N: i will probably put_ this one _in my WIP_ Made of Stars _, as a note.)_

  * Hikaru teaches Jim how to fence while at the Academy. When they start their tours together on the _Enterprise_ , they spar quite often. Sometimes in private, but mostly in public.
  * On one such (public) occasion, they spontaneously re-enact the fencing scene between Inigo Montoya and the Dread Pirate Roberts from _The Princess Bride_.
  * Hikaru would be Montoya, and Jim would be Roberts.



Miscellaneous -->

  * Kirk/Spock are in an established relationship.
  * Spock fucks it up, royally, and absolutely breaks Jim's heart.
  * In a surprise turn of events, Nyota is the only one who notices just _how_ upset Jim is, and let's him cry on her as he reveals what happened.



2009 Reboot -->

_The Kobyashi Maru Trial,_ inspired by the following quote: "The true warrior isn't immune to fear. She fights in spite of it," from Francesca Lia Block's _Love in the Time of Global Warming_.

 

_Star Trek: Into Darkness_ \-->

for reasons no one quite understands, Jim resigns his commission following the incident on Nibiru while making his report...

" _Captain's Log.... We have breached the Prime Directive, and I take full responsibility for my actions. I allowed myself to be ruled by my emotion, and acknowledge that I should not have put my crew in this position to begin with. We were only tasked with observation, and it should have remained so. In light of this, I am hereby resigning my Commission from Starfleet. It is clear to me that I can no longer Captain a starship, let alone the Flagship if I have allowed myself to become this compromised. It will take us two weeks to return to Earth and HQ. In this time I will complete all necessary paperwork, and catch the first shuttle available out of San Francisco. Kirk out."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is, quite honestly, going to be one of those things where each chapter is an idea I had at some point to make a story with. Some of them may make themselves into stories, chapters, or one-shots. Some could, potentially, be up for adoption by anyone who asks, but I request that you do ask if you'd like to use one.


End file.
